


Kurosaki Ichigo's Familiar

by Inverse_Narnia



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Bleach
Genre: Demons, Familiars, Gehenna, M/M, Rituals, Satan - Freeform, Transformation, baby's first fic, sue me, this will die a death, yes I'm shipping rin and ichigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inverse_Narnia/pseuds/Inverse_Narnia
Summary: After the Kyoto Saga the execution order for Rin was carried out regardless of the help he had provided. He lacked the control the Vatican were after, so, scared, they had him killed.After losing most his powers and only being able to barely interact with ghosts, living in a world where everyone could now see demons, Ichigo was after some way of being helpful so he signs up to the demonology class at school.In the last week of term they attempt to summon familiars. Only having just become accustomed to living in Gehenna, Rin is forced back into Assiah as a bound familiar and must adjust to being back "home"Not much plot figured out, writing as I go along and will need a push to remind me to get off my ass.Suggestions accepted. Even flames are accepted too.Will have smut in the future. I will put my kinks in here somehow.





	1. Chapter 1

He woke up to dark. He could feel he was pressed up against the wall on one side but when he stretched his limbs it was only the one wall he could feel.

He wished he could see where he was, his other senses didn't fill him with hope. He flexed his feet and felt the unusual sensation of sharp claws unsheathe and scrape the dank floor. Slick with moisture his fur stuck to him, and he flicked his tail in agitation.

With great effort he heaved his body off the floor and upright. The surrounding air swelled and all he could smell was mould and rotting Earth. The only sound was that of his own breathing and the soft pad of his four paws.

He was agitated and didn't know why.  
Wait…  
Who was he?  
He couldn't remember and this upset him greatly.

He could remember being on two legs not 4. He could remember the sensation of fear, and he could remember the feeling of power with a sword and blue flames.

Blue flames?  
They were bad, weren't they?

His anxiety was spiraling, the humid room felt hotter and smaller. He shot up from his slumped, sitting position to pace some more. He was digging grooves into the wet floor and with one more breath, he roared.

His tail lit with a burst of light, momentarily blinded his mind went blank.

The end of his tail, wider and fuller than the rest of the long appendage, was alight with blue fire.

He pulled back in fear. Blue fire was bad so why did this feel right? Why wasn't he scared or hurt by this?

The questions hurt his head, so he looked away and realised his tail had lit up the black room. He could see it was empty, wet and shiny. Apart from the wall he was leaning on that was flat (but jagged with slick rocky outcroppings) the rest of the room curved outwards in a sphere.

The ceiling was also spherical, curving upwards to where it met a flag square, although, he couldn't make out any other details, he wondered what that square was, a window or door perhaps?

The black walls felt claustrophobic. Combined with the harsh smell, ringing silence and oppressive heat, he was desperate to leave.

With wary steps he moved towards the opposite end of the room where he could feel cooler air.  
Now more relaxed, focusing on escape instead of his own existence, he concentrated on dimming the light of his tail. With the reduced lighting he could make out a strip of straight white coming from what was likely a door.

He ran his nose along the line and took in the cool scents, even though it was brighter and sharper than the room he was currently in, there was the undeniable edge of sulphur.

It stung his nose and made his eyes water. He reared back suddenly, his face scrunching up and sneezed. A huff of blue smoke and fire shot out onto the door.

With a great rumble a sigil lit the door. Startled, he tripped over his own feet trying to circle back.

The sigil dimmed and the door crumbled before his blue eyes allowing him his first glimpse of Gehenna.

The most striking feature that caught his attention was the ruby red sky. There were no stars or suns or moons, only dark deep red, the colour of blood ranging from dirty brown to flesh pink. It frightened him, not because it was unnatural but because it felt right, it felt like home.

The heat of the room he had emerged from dissipated and a chill crept over him and through his fur. The cold breeze washed out the last of the flame in his tail, and he felt naked.

A screech from above sent him sprawling to the ground, looking up, with his tail between his legs.

A large, bird like creature swooped over him, with its large wingspan the length of a house it cast shadows over him, his little room and the pillars of rock scattered as far as the eye could see.

The orange beast, with its feathers and scales, flapped its wings I'm a downward motion and stretched its clawed feet to the ground.

Long talons sunk into the flat earth and dust spiraled outwards.

He coughed. He regretted coughing, as if he could have avoided it.

The bird turned its head and stared at and through him. He could focus on a single pair of eyes for it had 3 sets. Red bored into him and he quivered.

“ **You're new** ”

A deep voice, both masculine and feminine rang into his mind. Their voice dug into him as it spoke without moving its mouth.

“ **We don't get new demons** ”

The bird stalked towards him on 2 sets of feet, one feline and one avian. Its wings flared to create an ominous shadow underneath its body making it appear larger.

He picked his head up and chose to focus on the larger, more central pair of eyes.

_Demon_

The word stuck out to him, that's right, wasn't it? He was a demon… Wasn't he? A flash of a memory, a train, scared faces and isolation.

The bird approached him and lowered its head.

He no longer felt fear. Even though it was easily 10 times his size and could probably eat him in one bite.

The flips between scared and not left him dizzy.

He felt more than heard it breathe in his scent. Suddenly, it reared back all 6 eyes widening in surprise and alarm.

“ **You! Who are you?!?** ”

The fear was back, he didn't know, he couldn't answer, and he knew the bird could feel his uncertainty. He looked down at his furred feet, claws retracted. He tried his best reply and managed only the sound of a dejected kitten.

Surprised, no longer alarmed, and a little entertained the bird creature relaxed and laid down. It crossed its paws over, bird legs splayed out behind and shrugged its shoulders chuckling.

“ **You don't know**.”

It was a remark, not a question. They both knew that he hadn't a clue. It seemed to smile at him.

**“If you don't remember you should choose one for yourself before someone does it for you.”**

It tilted its head and closed its eyes. It stretched its front legs to touch where his own were.

“ **Names mean a lot. You would do well to choose one befitting of your status.** ”

 _Status_?

He didn't even know who he was and now the bird was suggesting he was someone of status? The bird seemed to know who he was but wasn't letting up any secrets anytime soon. He looked up to the bird who was watching the sky with 4 of its eyes closed.

“ _Name_?”

It was a quiet whisper, almost a chirp but the bird heard him all the same.

**“Name? Could you possibly be asking after my own, little one?”**

The bird kept it's head held high but angled its face down towards him.

“ **It has been a while since anyone has spoken my name but I will share it.”**

A bitter wind blew in carrying more sulphur and rot, a foul smell that the bird wrinkled its face at. It moved to shelter them both with its enormous body.

 **“I had several names but I shall share the one I was known as at the time of my most recent death. I was captured, bound and chose the name Kikoo**.”

It paused and held its he's duo high, a proud look upon its face and its eyes alight.

“ **The Blaze Fledgling King**.”

The bird, Kikoo, looked nostalgic.

He smiled at the bird, the name commanded respect and although he had no recognition for it he felt it in his soul. His eyes sparkling.

The bird brought its head down around him to look at him from the side. He was no longer fearful at all and curled around himself with his lighter stomach exposed.

**“I will protect you little blue one, you intrigue me”**

Kikoo had moved to fully encase him with a wing slung over. He no longer felt the bite of the wind although the smell was still ever present.

**“I was forced to be an executioner in my previous life, allow me to amend that by protecting you.”**

He yawned and felt safe. He was no longer cold, and despite his confusion he had hope knowing he wasn't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gehenna shenanigans. Not much going on but letting you the fic continues.

Chapter 2

The land in front of him was vast, spread out for miles was luscious green grass, the sky was still a deep blood red but no longer felt like the colour of blood but closer to the feeling of passion and roses, it reminded him more of life and love than it did of bodies and ick.

The denizens of his domain were fat and content with their hidey-holes and plentiful food, they felt safe in this home they had created in the scant few months he’d been here. The longer he’d been here and learnt, the more Rin remembered about his former life. The more he remembered the sadder he’d become.

No longer confused, he was angry at the Vatican’s betrayal, if you could call it that. He knew he’d never exactly been in their good books but so long as Rin was an asset, both he and his friends assumed he’d be more or less safe.

Clearly, they’d been wrong.

Shura had been assured that so long as she was in charge of him, Rin would be safe, but the Grigori had admitted his little stunt against Bon was what tipped them over the edge. His bodyguard wouldn’t always be there to save him, and they couldn’t afford to let him out himself to everyone around him or expose so many people to the blue flames. Afterall, they had no idea what prolonged exposure did to humans!

Yukio and Shiemi had fought for him but in the end, it wasn’t enough. He was a moody teenager with anger issues and the ability to wield a weapon of mass destruction. The Vatican were having none of it.

There was no such thing as night in Gehenna, they sky remained red and empty besides the occasional storm that rained fire and brimstone; adding to the smell of rotting eggs. Putrid as it was, they were all accustomed to it.

The nightmares were bad, even with Kikoo guarding over him when he slept. The giant bird remained his protector, ever vigilant. Not like he needed it at this point.

Rin had spent months in this place now, but he was still him, even if that was a fur covered version of himself. He helped where he could, watching the less intelligent demons act like animals, they were trained easily and made for good company, like pets…kind of?

The more intelligent demons had their own kind of domestic problems. He’d stumbled across a flock of Tengu squabbling over who had the prettiest feathers. In their fight they’d pushed into the territory of a group of Kappa, families that were being trampled and ponds being disturbed.

A young one tripped and fell under the feet of the fighting bird Yōkai but before the turtle demon could be crushed, and without much thinking, Rin had leapt in with an almighty roar.

He covered the child with his body and took the brunt of the large Tengu’s talons across his back as it tripped over him.

With Kikoo holding back to watch, the only sound was the gentle water rippling in the pond and droplets falling from various demons that had been in the water.

“ **Thank you** ” She whispered. The young Kappa crawled out from under him and pet his fluff right between the horns.

“ **Good kitty** _.”_ She giggled and sound returned.

He could hear the Tengu apologising. _Of course, they can all talk,_ he thought to himself, it made sense more humanoid or more intelligent demons would be able to talk, after all, both he and his feathered companion could talk.

With a final pat she ran back to her family. He sat back on his haunches with the steam of his wounds healing rolling off his shoulders.

“ **You helped. You got hurt, but you still helped** _.”_ A shirtless Tengu bent down at the waist, its head twisting at an unnatural angle to look him in the eye. It suddenly stood to brush its Hakama free of dirt, the light caught on its black wing feathers reminding Rin of oil slicks, soap bubbles and seashells. “ **Demons don’t help, so why would you?** _”_

Side-eyeing him, the Tengu left. It pivoted, squawked and launched itself into the swirling sky.

Why would he help? Because it felt right? Because it gave him power? He certainly had power, the more his area of hell had grown, the bigger he’d grown, his form more complex, his horns and tail longer.

Rin had never been the smartest, but he at least could tell that a prince growing their kingdom in Gehenna certainly didn’t do it through kindness. Thinking about it, he’d been lucky enough to avoid the scrutiny of his elder brothers for this long, but it was only a matter of time before word spread of a land grown from the kindness of a demon’s heart.

He shook himself off and toddled back to Kikoo with a yawn. “ **Why would a demon not want to help another demon?** _”_

The larger demon observed him. They turned their head to the sky with their many eyes closed. “ **Why would a demon not help another demon?** _”_ They looked him in the eyes.

“ **A demon gets much more satisfaction out of watching another suffer, than they do watching another prosper. It is simply in their nature to allow chaos to reign”**

As they finished their sentence the spiralling sky condensed and crackled with sudden lightening. The ground rumbled and trees shook. _“_ **We have company** _.”_ Their wings opened and they scratched at the earth in agitation. The 2 of them flattened against the ground to watch a large shape emerge from the broken dirt.

Rin gasped; the demon was familiar. A flat lizard tail, green hair and red stripes. “Ooooiiiii, is that really you little brother?” Perched on top of a giant Behemoth was Amaimon.

 With a feral grin he launched forwards, the earth tearing up in streams behind him. The Behemoth chirruped happily. Rin froze. Kikoo roared.

Several things happened at once.

As Amaimon reached Kikoo, Rin realised the Kappa’s pond was behind him. Even if Kikoo took the brunt of the hit, the fallout would completely destroy the surrounding area, including the child he had just rescued.

As he realised this, his body moved without his consent, he lurched forwards with a screech and his body lit up in blue. His body stretched and morphed, his front paws curled into clawed fingers, his back feet stretching to accommodate bipedal legs, his shoulders exploded as feathered wings burst out.

Amaimon’s smile corroded upon impact. Their hands entwined; Rin’s face pressed up against his. Where Amaimon’s smile had been feral, Rin’s was downright savage, it stretched his face in a grotesque manner, his teeth too sharp. He was enjoying it but for once that didn’t scare him, it felt right.

He met the blow head on. Where Kikoo would have simply sheltered him and let the surrounding area suffer, he absorbed the force and turned it into himself. He revelled in the pain and turned it into a beam of hardened blue fire.

With that, everything stopped. Light blue eyes turned to pinpricks. Dark blue hellfire dilated in pleasure.

Amaimon smirked. “Got you.”

Rin was confused, he’d checked himself over, he wasn’t hurt, he looked at Kikoo, they weren’t hurt either. Looking behind them both, the kappa were unharmed too.

His grin slipped off his face in concern, until he looked up.

The tumultuous scarlet sky had turned a deep rich purple. The clouds circled a centre point towards them.

The fallout from their hit had turned to the air. It sizzled with heat and opened with the fuzz of static.

“You’ve been here for months, did you really think we wouldn’t notice our own baby brother’s arrival” Amaimon pouted to hide his grimace of pain, a large hole gaping in his stomach straight to the floor.

“Father planned for this…wish I hadn’t been the bait though, that hurt.”

Rin’s heart dropped. The sky was rapidly darkening and to his horror, a Gehenna gate tore the sky apart, he watched as it stretched further and further away in a circle. Within the gate, the sky was red again, a metallic sheen rippled like a pond.

He wasn’t looking at Amaimon anymore so didn’t notice as the earth swallowed him, his blank smile returned. “Be seeing you”.

Rin watched as various demons flocked to the sky. The first tentatively reaching for the Gate’s surface and slipping gently through. He could feel the excitement in the air as if it was a physical force pressing him down.

All he could think to himself was “ _I fucked up”._

**Karakura Town, West Tokyo**

It had been 17 months since Ichigo Kurosaki had lost his Soul Reaper abilities. It had been 7 months since common people had been able to see demons.

On that particular morning Ichigo had thought he’d finally lost it. Small black dots were flying around, round monkey like creatures were playing and he could even see a Hollow loping across fields in the distance.

He remembered legging it down the stairs to crash into his dad. “Woah there! What’s the rush?”

He had shoved his father to the side and slammed the front door open to gape at his surroundings in nothing but his undies. Chaos reigned, cars were crashing, people were screaming.

He returned inside, closing the door gently behind him to lean on it. Still ignoring his father, he grabbed some trousers off the laundry rail sat by the couch and collapsed on it so he could turn the TV on to the first news channel.

He still recalled the utter horror he’d felt as he watched the news anchor barely spit out that Demons, of all things, were real and terrorising the streets of not only Japan, but the entire world. The channel flipped to show a man in black explain what had happened but that no one knew why.

His sisters had come careening down the stairs in a similar fashion. “Does anyone know what’s going on???” Karin had screamed. All he could do was point at the TV with one hand, his other grasped the leg of his Pjs.

It was surprising how easily and quickly society had adjusted. Professional Exorcist camps had been set up completely by the end of the month to deal with the increased havoc, many people had become religious of some sort or another and schools had set up their own Demonology classes to cover the basics of how to protect yourself against the most common demons.

Ichigo had no intention of feeling that useless again, he no longer wanted a peaceful life, he craved the feeling of being useful, of being a good protector, so naturally he’d joined their Demonology class. He was looking forwards to having a purpose again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! I actually updated!!  
> I'll add the art later but wanted to upload before I forgot. I'll be honest, it's only because of you commentators that I actually got the motivation to update. So thank you!! You keep me going. Still un-beta'd because I'm lazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress. I'm going to call it my first fic because the last time I tried to write one was about 10 years ago when I could barely write a sentence.
> 
> The art is by me. I am wanting to do a picture per chapter at least.
> 
> My nerd is showing. Kikoo is the original name for the Sokyoku, the giant halberd that was the execution tool for soul society.


End file.
